


Deserved Honors

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Awards Presentation, Community: fan_flashworks, Courage, Gen, Heroism, Honor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It isn’t every day they get awarded medals, but in Dee’s opinion, Ryo definitely earned his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 166: Honor at fan_flashworks, and my genprompt_bingo square Hero.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

There’s a difference between being honest and being honorable, Dee decides after giving the matter some thought. He and Ryo are both good cops, honest men, but of the two of them, Ryo is the most honorable. 

That’s not to say Dee doesn’t try, because he does, it’s just that he’s more willing to set aside honor in favour of expediency. In other words, he’ll use whatever underhand methods he has at his disposal to achieve a desired result. 

Ryo, on the other hand, generally does what’s right no matter what it costs him. It makes Dee wonder if there’s such a thing as being too honourable, because if there is, then that describes Ryo to a T. It’s why Ryo is up here being awarded the Medal of Honor, which he sure as Hell deserves about ten times over, while Dee isn’t. Not that he’s complaining, he had his hands full trying to keep a bystander from bleeding out, but even if he hadn’t, he can’t help wondering what he would have done in Ryo’s place.

Neither he nor Ryo like or trust Senator Wells, the guy is about as slimy and insincere as a politician can get, not to mention vehemently anti-gay. Dee wouldn’t have cared if he’d got his head blown clean off his shoulders, probably would have considered it was what the bastard deserved, but not Ryo. Despite his personal feelings, when the gunman opened fire, he risked his own life to dive in front of the senator and drag him to safety, getting hit in the side in the process. He was lucky not to have been injured far worse and Dee purposely avoids thinking about the other alternative.

So yeah, if anyone deserves the Medal of Honor, it’s Ryo. Dee is perfectly happy with his MPD: Exceptional Merit, which he’ll wear proudly on his dress uniform, knowing that he helped save an innocent woman’s life. He did good, but he’s most proud of Ryo as he watches his partner limp up to the podium to receive his medal. 

Plus, Ryo looks drop dead gorgeous in his dress blues, his white gloves spotless and his buttons shined to perfection. Later, Dee has plans for unwrapping him slowly, kissing him all over, showing Ryo how glad he is that he’s still in one piece. 

For now though, it’s the ceremony that matters; they don’t get medals every day of the week and Dee intends to savour this moment to the full. It’s about time the guys of the 27th Precinct got some recognition for their efforts. JJ’s up for a medal too, for taking out the gunman so efficiently.

Almost best of all is that Senator Wells, having learned that three of the police officers involved in saving his life are either gay or bisexual, has done a complete one eighty and decided he’s now very much in favour of gay rights. How long that will last is anyone’s guess, and Dee still detests the guy, but another favourable vote is always welcome. Who knows, he might encourage others to rethink their position.

Speaking of rethinking…

“I still think you were out of your mind,” he murmurs as Ryo rejoins him at the side of the stage, shiny new medal in place, “but I’m proud of you.”

Ryo still looks vaguely bemused by the whole thing. “I still don’t understand why they think I deserve a medal just for doing my job,” he admits.

“It’s the whole ‘risking your life, above and beyond the call of duty’ thing.” Dee’s face is completely straight as he says the words, but the wink he throws Ryo’s way gives the lie to his apparent seriousness. “Just go with it; medals don’t grow on trees.”

“Dee, be serious!” Ryo hisses.

“I am. You more than earned that medal, babe. Like it or not, you’re a hero. I don’t think I’d have done what you did.”

“I didn’t think, I just reacted.”

“I know, but you still did the right thing for the right reason, even though it meant risking’ your own life. About scared the Hell out of me in the process, so I’d prefer if you didn’t make a habit out of doin’ stuff like that, but…” he shrugged slightly. “Guess that’s just who you are, and I wouldn’t really wanna change ya.”

Ryo shifts just a tiny bit, so that his immaculately uniformed shoulder presses against Dee’s, and Dee hides a smile; it’s not holding hands, but it’s as close as they can get to it here. 

When it comes right down to it, he decides, they’re more alike than they are different. They’ll always worry about each other, but they’re both completely dedicated to the job and they’ll back each other to the hilt, no matter what. That’s what partners do.

The End


End file.
